Stars of the Show
by MysteryTypeWriter
Summary: A love story behind the the curtains of a movie. Deidara x OC love story one shot. He is a stubborn actor who invented exploding clay sculptures, famous for it and his other work he looks for a co-star in his next movie. An action, romance film and he found the perfect girl for it. An AU for this little short. DISCLAIMER; I own no part of the naruto franchise. All I own is Oc's.


Deidara was on the set of one of his newer action films. He always loved the spotlight and the way he got to show off his own special art work on set. It was really why he was the star of the show, his exploding clay figures where just a delight to have been discovered. He had had many roles, but none that he loved as much as this series. He was the only one who knew how to make these creations and it made him even more famous than he already was. Exiting the building the familiar sound of fans yelling to him for attention made him grin, the flashes of cameras going off as he was lead to a car where is manager waited for him. "Sasori, what's got you looking grumpier than usual?" The smug blonde asked, sitting back in the posh seats of his limo.

"What has got me so upset is you not picking a girl for your movie. You said you were going to choose one as the movies executive producer." Sasori frowned at his client. "Now, before you plan anything else we are going to look."  
"We'll look after I get some coffee." The blonde said, giving a toothy grin. His manager sighed in annoyance and nodded.  
"You better not take too long, I hate waiting."  
"I won't." The blonde enters the café and ordered his drink.

Moments later a girl with strawberry blonde hair, more red then yellow, walked in. Her presence was so calming and her pale skin seemed to radiate and aura that one couldn't look away from. Coming in from the cold, a puff of white smoke left her lips as she breathed into her hands. In an effort to warm her delicate finger tips. The light tan dress coat buttoned all the way up and her chin hidden under a cashmere scarf she passed the actor without a second glance. The blonde stared in awe at this women, not only because she seemed to ignore he was there unlike the few other people in the café, but because she was quite baffling to look at. Deidara had almost dropped his coffee, she was perfect. She had to have her as his co-star, he didn't know who she was but he was sure as hell going to find out.

Working up his charm he sauntered over to the woman. "Hello." He said calmly. He inwardly sighed, glad it didn't sound anywhere near as nervous as he felt. The woman turned her heterochromia iridium gaze at the man.  
"Hello.." She said back with a frown. She knew this man; he was that snobby television star. Deidara paused and blinked as he saw the girls' eyes, he hadn't ever seen anyone with eyes like those before. They were amazing. One a light blue like his own and the other dark like that of the deepest part of the ocean, normally women got lost in his gaze, not the other way around. He soon found himself staring awkwardly at the woman and stumbling over his own words.

The woman ordered her drink and waited for the baffled man to speak. "Was there something you needed from me?" She asked pulling her gloves off. The remnants of white snowflakes that had once been in her hair melted, giving way to making it looked like her hair sparkled.  
"Um, you.. What's your name?" He finally managed to spit out.  
"My name is Fable, Fable Daybreak." The reddish, blonde said wondering why the actor just kept looking her over. It was kind of freaking her out.

Hearing her name, he furrowed his brow, that name was ridiculous. That couldn't be her name, why was she lying to him? "Seriously? What's your real name?" He asked again, this time a bit more edge to his tone. Fable on the other had was a bit upset he didn't believe her, that changed the moment the barista called it out. She came to the café as a regular, so they knew her by name.  
"Fable, here's you cinnamon spiced chai tea latte." One of the workers smiled. The woman watched as the man's face went from being annoyed to astonished in 3.5 seconds.

"I'm... so sorry I didn't believe you." sighing at his stupidity he looked away. _'Deidara you idiot, you just insulted her. She isn't going to even think about being in the movie with you now.'  
_ "It's okay, as much as I don't like it. A lot of people think my name is a fake. Why did you want to know?" Fable asked as she took her drink and turned back to face the blonde. Shock filled his expression and childish grin lifted the corners of his mouth.  
"Well… My manager wanted me to find a co-star for my next movie. I was just about to look for one when you walked in. What do you say? Want to star in a movie with the famous Deidara?" The woman was shocked and a bit upset, her blue eyes staring into his. _'I have been trying to get parts, this is a huge opportunity, even if it is with this guy.'_ Sighing inwardly the woman nodded and smiled back.  
"Sure, I'll do it. When do w-!" She didn't get to finish as the energetic blonde grabbed her wrist and rushed into his limo with her.

Paparazzi had been watching the either situation unfold and were snapping pictures like mad. They surrounded the two the moment Deiedara had dragged the poor, unprepared woman out of the café. As soon as they got into the car Sasori looked up and frowned. "I told you not to keep me waiting." He scowled, before looking up. "Who the heck is this?!" The red head gestured to the frazzled woman now sitting in the limo.  
"She is what you asked me to find. My co-star." Sasori slapped his hand to his forehead and dragged it down his face.  
"Deidara, you idiot. We were holding auditions. Not you just wandering the city till you found some random girl!" He grumbled waving a hand at the girl.  
"Well, this is who I want. Just make it happen." An annoyed groan left the red heads lips.  
"Fine. Driver to the studio."

Still in shock from everything that had happened Fable was staring blankly at the large studio space before her. "I-I'm not prepared at all." She stammered as Deidara half dragged her to the director.  
"Here's the actress I found to star in the movie with me." He announced. The director had stopped asking questions the second day of working with the stubborn blonde.  
"Okay, let's see how she is. Get her a script and let's see how she does." Was all the director said.

Quickly Fable was on the stage looking back at the set workers. "Any time you are ready." The director announced. Shaking her head Fable began, the people watching were surprised at how quickly she memorized a section and how well you played the part. "Wow, your hired." The director grinned. That was the easiest audition he had ever had. The two different colored eyed woman smiled happily and jumped up and down, she knew one day having a photographic memory would really come in handy for her dream.

"How quick can you memorize your lines?" The director asked. "If we can get some shots today that would be fabulous."  
"Just tell me what lines and I can have them down within an hour." She said joyfully. Deidara had already memorized his lines and was prepared to go.  
"Excellent, we'll start with the kissing scene." The director announced and had the woman taken to a dressing room.  
"Wait, what? Kissing scene?!" She exclaimed. No one heard as she was quickly ushered to a room to get prepared.

 **AN: I am still new to writing fanfics, I would be so grateful if you could leave some feed back on my story. Inform me if there are any spelling and/or grammatically errors. If you want me to continue please let me know.  
**


End file.
